


The New Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the preacher's eyes flew open, he scowled at the creature. Even when Supergirl fell into his arms. ''You hurt my daughter and I'm really going to hurt you,'' Amos said to it.





	The New Evening

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell stood and frowned as Supergirl battled a hungry creature in Smallville. It was the usual evening. He often took his daughter to restaurants or stores. Different creatures appeared in Smallville after Supergirl and Amos ate or ran various errands. Territorial creatures. Hungry creatures.

The evening was different this time. The creature defeated Supergirl.

Claws struck one side of Supergirl's body and caused her to fall.

After the preacher's eyes flew open, he scowled at the creature. Even when Supergirl fell into his arms. ''You hurt my daughter and I'm really going to hurt you,'' Amos said to it.

The creature snarled before it ran.

Worry appeared in Amos Howell's eyes as he glanced at Supergirl. His tears replaced it after she ceased breathing. He sobbed and never released her for hours.

It was a new evening when Amos glowered near Supergirl's grave marker. New tears streamed down his face as he sobbed.

THE END


End file.
